High performance concrete (HPC) is a high-strength, high-durability concrete used in roadway, bridge, tunnel, and high-rise construction. Typically, HPC features high compressive strength, high modulus of elasticity, chemical resistance, and compaction without segregation. However, the inferior fire resistance of HPC is a major factor hindering its widespread adoption in buildings. Fibers may be used in an effort to improve the fire resistance of HPC, but the introduction of fibers has been demonstrated to substantially reduce the workability of the concrete. In applications where concrete must be pumped to high levels, loss of workability precludes the use of such fiber-containing concrete. Thus, there is a need in the art for high performance concrete compositions that possess high workability in addition to being fire resistant.